Dancing For you
by Gracegc
Summary: Resumo: Bella é uma secretária que pretende conquistar seu chefe a todo custo. Aprende a dançar e na festa da empresa dança na frente de todos para seu gostoso chefe, Edward
1. Prólogo

**História**: Dance For You (DFY)

**Personagens principais**: Bella e Edward

**Classificação**: NC-18 (contem lemons)

**Adaptadora**: Lakina

**Resumo**: Bella uma secret ria que pretende conquistar seu chefe a todo custo. Aprende a dan ar e na festa da empresa dan a na frente de todos para seu gostoso chefe, Edward

**_N/A_**_: Uma adapta o do livro "Dan ando para o Lobo" por L.A. Day. Com personagens do livro Crep sculo, da Stephenie Meyer._

**Dance For You**

**Epílogo**

Bella Swan, sabe como tentar seu chefe. Deixando um v u sobre sua escrivaninha, ela se veste como uma dan arina do ventre para a festa da companhia, mas mal ela sabe que est tentando um vampiro.

Edward Cullen um vampiro. Depois da rotina de dan a de Bella, ela a reivindica como sua companheira. Ele espera que ela fique horrizada pelo seu lado sombrio, mas Bella sabe sobre lobos e vampiros. Ela est mais que disposta a jogar, mas pode ele fazer ela querer ficar ao seu lado?

* * *

N/A: Ando sem criatividade para continuar as outras duas fics, como ando com outras idéias... Espero que gostem dessa fic... São poucos capítulos, vou posta-los a cada dois dias... Espero receber reviews!... e que gostem... para quem quiser acompanhar atualizações e dicas de fics. /ficslaki


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Localizada atrás de um vaso, Isabella Swan ou Bella como prefere ser chamada, espiou a entrada e viu quando ele entrou na sala. Era muito difícil passar despercebido até em um salão lotado com cem pessoas ou mais. Com 1,90 de altura, cabelos bronze, profundos olhos verdes e magnífico. Edward Anthony Cullen, distinguia-se em qualquer multidão. Como presidente da Cullen Marketing, ele não se vestiu para a festa do Dia das Bruxas da compania. Ainda assim ele parecia completamente confortável, pelo menos aparentemente.

Cullen Marketing Inc. Recentemente conseguiu a tão procurada conta da Just Novelties, e que caminho melhor para celebrar que uma festa do Dia das Bruxas? O dia das bruxas era pão com manteiga e a Just Novelties era o novo esquema de publicidade que abriu na semana passada. Até agora, ele havia passado com brilho. O dia das bruxas foi há dois dias e Just Novelties já estava mostrando um aumento nas vendas em relação ao ano passado. Era o momento perfeito para celebrar.

Bella vinha planejando este evento nos últimos dois meses, ela determinou que seria um sucesso. Ela tinha apenas jogado sua demissão na mesa de Edward, mas isso não importava. Esta festa seria o assunto da cidade.

Um fio de tensão nervosa em Bella quando uma vampira de seios grandes abordou Edward. "Silicone em exibição", ela murmurou. Ela olhou para seus próprios serios. Pelo menos os dela eram naturais. Ela puxou o pequeno top. Não ficaria bem tendo um mamilo pulando pra fora durante a apresentação.

Olhando de volta em direção a porta, seus olhos famintos percorreram seu ex-chefe. Ela ofegou quando ele virou em sua direção. O chicote que ela deixou para ele pendurado em seu cinto. Ela desejou ter visto seu rosto quando ele abriu a caixa. A nota que ela mandou junto dizia a ele que era parte de sua fantasia como mestre do harém. Com seu olhar de deus grego, ele olhou a parte, mas ele poderia brincar também?

Se o trabalho a noite não desse certo, ela nunca mais poderia vê-lo novamente, mas ela poderia viver de migalhas para sempre. Aos 25 anos, ela não era velha, mas ela começou a estudar alguns passos para ela. Depois de hoje à noite, ele a veria como uma mulher ou ele não a veria mais. Semana passada ela recebeu uma oferta de emprego em uma empresa de marketing de prestígio.

Inicialmente, ela recusou, mas ela tinha sido convidada a pensar sobre a proposta por alguns dias, e ela pensou. As coisas, não podiam continuar como estavam. Seus sentimentos por Edward tornaram impossível para ela continuar a trabalhar para ele. Ela não era ingênua ou estúpida. Ela sabia que Edward setia-se atraído por ela, mas quão profundamente era essa atração, ela não tinha certeza. Ao sair de seu emprego, ela esperava dar para ambos uma oportunidade de explorar os seus sentimentos, se Edward estivesse interessado. De qualquer forma, ela iria saber antes que a noite terminasse. Independentemente do resultado, ela continuaria a partir daí.

A batida lenta rítimica começou, e os joelhos de Bella começaram a tremer. Ela respirou fundo e exalou. Ela podia fazer isso. Os últimos seis meses de aula não iriam para o lixo. Maldição! Isso era o que seu instrutor falou. Não é perfeito, mas é bom o suficiente para impressionar Edward Cullen em mais de uma maneira.

Correndo uma mão por seu estômago nu, ela sentiu os músculos abdominais que ela trabalhou tão duro para adquirir. Levantando seus ombros, ela entrou na sala balançando ao ritmo dos tambores. Mexendo seu chocalho em uníssono com o movimento de seus quadris, ela conseguiu seu primeiro giro gracioso em seu salto agulha de três polegadas. Concentrando na música, ela mal ouviu o suspiro de apreciação. No entanto, não faltou a excitação de adrenalina quando o calor do olhar de Edward pousou com força total em cima dela. Ela sentiu mais do que o viu aproximar-se, até que ele estava à beira do ajuntamento da multidão.

Alimentada por uma overdose de inexplorada luxúria, Bella conseguiu manter-se perfeitamente quando o ritmo aumentou. Arfando ligeiramente atrás de seu fino véu, ela virou-se apresentando a Edward uma visão perfeita de suas nádegas quando a música foi aumentada.

Ela não se concentrou em ninguém em particular. Em vez disso, ela permitiu que a sala fosse um borrão de pessoas fantasiadas. Girando, mais uma vez. Bella cuvou-se aos pés de Edward quando a música chegou ao final.

Lavantando-se, Bella manteve a cabeça baixa e seu olhar abaixado na recatada pose de um harém, quando ela perguntou:

- Será que eu te agradei, Mestre? – Sua voz era rouca pelo esforço.

* * *

_N/A: Primeiro capítulo... espero que gostem... quero ver muitas reviews!!!. Próximo capítulo dessa fic está on dia 19/01 (terça-feira). Qualquer coisa podem falar comigo durante os dias no __/ficslaki_

_Bjussss_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_Edward estava pronto para subir em chamas. Se eles não estivessem em uma sala cheia de pessoas, ele iria dizer-lhe exatamente como agradá-lo._

Depois de encontrar sua demissão em sua mesa, ele quase não veio para a festa. Depois de abrir sua fantasia, ele não teve escolha. O chicote o tinha intrigado, como ela o conhecia bem. Ela estava preste a descobrir, que ele tinha alguns segredos. Mal ela sabia, que tinha acabado de resolver um grande problema para ele e ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele estava perplexo em como lidar com seus sentimentos desenvolvidos por sua secretária. Agora, ele não teve que se preocupar. Ela pediu demissão. Em seu livro, fez seu jogo justo. Ela tinha acabdo de colocar-se na lista de espécies ameaçadas de extinção. Ela podia não perceber exatamente no que ela estava se metendo, mas ela se adaptaria. Ela não tinha escolha. Ela era sua companheira, sua mulher. Ela não sabia as consequências de oferecer-se publicamente, mas ele sabia, e assim o fizeram muitos dos convidados. Se ele não a levasse acima na oferta, os outros homens lutariam para tê-la. A única razão que ela manteve-se segura entre eles era que ninguém se atrevia a passar por ele. Ele a havia marcado como sua, no primeiro dia que ela entrou em seu escritório durante dois anos atrás. Era uma reivindicação que ele não estava disposto a desistir.

O salão estava em silêncio mortal. Durante sua dança, ele retirou o chicote do seu cinto. Estalou quando ele bateu na palma da mão. Ele gostava de ver o seu início com a violência controlada da ação. Ele permetiu que a cauda de penas do chicote para acariciar sua seleção. Ele deslizou o menor entre os seios e abdome. Os músculos de seu estômago tremeram.

- Eu achei bastante agradavél. Depois, você pode apresentar para mim em particular, e eu lhe darei sua recompensa, minha companheira.

- Sim, mestre. - Bella murmurou afetadamente.

Vários membros da platéia ofegaram, e outros irromperam em gargalhadas. Vivas e parabéns encheram o ar. Aqueles que, como ele, eram vampiros, entenderam o que ele tinha acabado de reclamar a sua companheira escolhida. Os outros, viam como uma palavra sem tanto significado, não sabendo seu significado verdadeiro parecia achavam que era uma apresentação planejada. Bella, imaginou que ele assumiu aquilo como um jogo. Ela logo descobriria que era mais que isso.

Com uma risada baixa, Bella deu uma pequena sacudida, e as moedas decorando seu pequeno top clicou em conjunto. Edward mordeu sua bochecha para reprimir um rosnado selvagem. A minúscula peça mal cobrindo e contendo apenas os abundantes seios de Bella, e havia muitos olhos masculinos sobre ela.

Agarrando o braço dela com o que parecia ser um toque de carícia, Edward arrastou-a para seu lado. Sorrindo, ele estreitou os olhos enquanto ele envolveu um braço ao redor dela.

- Foi um desempenho maravilhoso – Edward proclamou alto o suficiente para que todos ou vissem. Inclinado para a frente, ele abaixou a voz. – Eu vou fazer você pagar por isso mais tarde.

O véu cobria a maior parte de seu rosto, mas seus olhos cor de chocolate piscaram surpresos para ele.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Ela sussurrou.

Edward riu. Mesmo no escuro, ele conheceria o aroma exuberante dela.A trouxe para mais perto. Reconheceria aquelas pernas maravilhosas em qualquer lugar, para não mencionar seus deliciosos seios, que ele tentou todos os dias ignorar. Arrastando uma mecha castanho pendurada para fora de sua cabeça, ele sorriu.

- Eu reconheceria você em um saco de pano. Só sua presença é uma dadiva.

- Realmente – Seus olhos brilharam.

- Um, Tânia você é incrível" – Edward disse usando o nome de sua última amante loira.

- O quê?" Bella endureceu em seus braços.

- Só brincando – Edward riu – Você é só minha ex-empregada de pernas maravilhosas. – Ele piscou quando seus olhos abaixaram.

- Imaginei que você reconheceria minhas pernas.

- Entre outros atributos. – Seus seios subiam e desciam rapidamente na partir do esforço e ele lutou para não cobiça-los abertamente.

- Edward, quem é a sua garota do harém? – James Blasted da Just Novelties perguntou quando ele deu a Edward um uísque puro e se moveu para o lado de Bella.

Edward oscilou entre o riso e violência quando o velho vampíro olhou como se ele quisesse dar uma mordida nos seios de Bella.

- James, você não reconhece minha Bella? – Enfatizando a palvra minha, ele trocou e puxou Bella longe do vampiro – Acho que vai mostrar a você o quão perfeitas suas fantasias são – Edward saudou James com sua bebida antes de tomar um gole fortificante.

- Humm, aquela fantasia é certamente perfeita – disse James.

- Obrigada, Senhor Blasted – Bella rebateu seus longos cílios para o vampiro e Edward teve de lutar com o desejo de girar ela acima de seu joelho. Ela era sua agora. Ele a reivindicou abertamente, e ele restringira seu hábito de paquerar com outros homens.

- Nenhum tratamento de mestre pra mim? – James perguntou fazendo um bico de ofendido.

- Bella tem só um mestre, e agora o mundo sabe quem ele é. – Edward disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Que homem sortudo é você. – James respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

Edward movimentou a cabeça – O mais sortudo que você conhece.

- Bem, eu penso que vi uma coelha da playboy disponível. Bom trabalho na festaa. Bella, foi muito bom ver você.

Edward estava tentando não estrangular o vampiro quando ele olhou de soslaio nos seios de Bella novamente.

- Obrigada, Senhor Blasted

- Vejo você em breve – James acenou sua capa quando ele cambaleou depois de uma ruiva provida de pernas longas.

Edward franziu a testa, se ele não estava enganado a ruiva era a louca Victoria da contabilidade. Rindo, Edward agitou a cabeça.

- Você apreciu fazer cada homem no salão ficarem duro? – Ele sussurrou.

Os cílios longos de Bella piscaram sobre suas bochechas rosadas e ele tinha certeza de que ela sorriu por trás do véu. – Você também?

Deixando a taça vazia em uma bandeja de passagem, ele mudou puxando-a na frente dele. Envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela, permitiu que ela sentisse o comprimento de seu deseejo pressionado na parte inferior de suas costas.

- Especialmente eu – ele confirmou em sua orelha enquanto o polegar escovou o abdômen ondulado. – Não tinha idéia de que você sabia dançar a dança do ventre.

- Lições- ela ofegou instavelmente quando seu polegar afiou ao longo da sua elegante saia de harém de baixo corte. Sua pele era sedosa, suave, de músculos firmes. Ele estremeceu ligeiramente. Maldição. Ela afetava-o como nenhuma outra mulher jamais conseguiu.

- Que outras lições você tomou? – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

- Eu.... uh.. – Ela não conseguia pensar lógicamente com ele tão próximo.

- Talvez, você precise de uma lição sobre o que acontece quando provoca um homem por muito tempo.

* * *

**N/A** Como eu prometi ai está o capítulo...

Fiquei triste pelos poucos reviews... to começando achar que não estão gostando da história... Me falem o que estão achando!!!... Brigadão pelo reviews Angel Matos.

Vai depender do que vocês estão achando... ai eu coloco o próximo capítulo mais rápido. Mas to imaginando sexta-feira.

Bjusss

ME DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSS *_*


	4. Capítulo 3

_- Talvez, você precise de uma lição sobre o que acontece quando provoca um homem por muito tempo._

**Capítulo 3**

O vibrar do seu telefone celular a salvou de responder. Desenrolando seus braços em torno dela, ele agarrou seu pulso segurando-a ao seu lado enquanto atendia o celular.

- Aqui é Edward.

O telefone vibrou uma vez e uma voz registrada de um telemarketing o saudou. Edward se irritou e quase desligou quando uma brilhante idéia veio a mente. Ele mordeu sua bochecha para não sorrir.

- Agora - Ele disse ruidosamente - Certo, não é um problema. Eu conseguirei aquele direito para você - Ele clicou seu telefone fechando..

Girando seu olhar para Bella ele disse

- Emmet não recebeu os contratos atualizados. O prazo final é até a sete hoje à noite - A mentira rolou sem problemas fora dos lábios.

- Eu, pessoalmente, enviei o e-mail para eles ontem. - Bella se defendeu.

- Bem, ele não o recebeu - Edward olhou para seu relógio. - Nós temos uma hora para levar eles lá - Ele a arrastou atrás dele enquanto ele se dirigia a saída. Os saltos dos sapatos de Bella clicaram no chão de azuleijo quando ela correu para acompanhá-lo.

- Eu não trabalho mais para você. Esqueceu?.

- Você vai me fazer perder um contrato, porque não completou um trabalho?"

-Eu... - Ela suspirou - Claro que não.

Edward deu um sorriso torto. Conhecia suas fraquezas. Os últimos dois anos ele a estudou enquanto calmamente apertava o círculo ao seu redor.

- Aonde você vai? - Seth Summer vestido de modo lobisomem completo perguntou quando eles se aproximaram da porta.

- Emmet não recebeu seus contratos. Temos uma hora para conseguir isso pra ele - explicou Bella.

Mike abriu a boca, mas um reflexo escuro de Edward o silenciou. Seth pigarrou. - Eu deveria ter verificado sobre isso hoje. Desculpe, chefe.

- Não é problema. Nós cuidaremos disto. - Edward sabia que Seth conversou com Emmet hoje depois que os contratos foram recebidos, mas ele manteria seu segredo.

- Fantasia agradável Seth, muito realista. Ele é um Just Novelties original, certo?.

Os dentes de Seth relampejaram à medida que ele sorriu. - O que mais?.

Edward piscou conspiratóriamente para o outro macho. - Aprecie sua noite.

- Você também - Seth riu e por um só momento, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos.

Sendo arrastada em sua minúscula fantasia, Bella tentou cobrir tanto dela mesmo quanto possível. Ela não era uma puritana, mas ela não era uma exibicionista qualquer. Pelo menos, não normalmente.

- O mínimo que você poderia fazer, é me deixar pegar meu casaco - Ela protestou quando ele a apressou no elevador.

- Não se preocupe, você não ficará com frio - Edward respondeu quando a porta fechou e ele a voltou para o seu canto. A parede espelhada gelou sua carne quase nua, e ela estremeceu.

- Eu... eu estou bem - ela murmurou quando respirou trêmula. Agora que ela tem isto, não sabia como prosseguir.

- É você está - Liberando o clipe do seu véu, ele tirou o véu do seu rosto - É uma vergonha esconder tanta beleza.

Bella tragou.

Puxando o véu solto, ele a segurou por ambos os lados e terminou de soltar isto abaixo de suas costas para sua cintura. Com um puxão, ele a pusou para ele. Tropeçando em seus saltos, ela bateu contra sua armação inflexível. Até com seus saltos, ele elevou-se por cima dela e ela levantou sua cabeça para encontrar seu olhar com suas pálpebras pesadas.

- Edward - Seus olhos abaixaram para sua boca enquanto sua cabeça mergulhou em sua direção. Um pequeno choramingo escapou de seus lábios quando ele brevemente hesitou.

- Linda - ele sussurrou roçando sua boca em uma carícia leve. Ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés seguindo seu hálito morno cheirando a uísque.

- Tão faminta - Ele arrastou o lábio inferior com a língua - Hummmm. - levantando a cabeça, o polegar roçando o lábio inferior - Delicioso.

- Beije-me, Edward.

- Eu devia. Devia tomar você aqui mesmo.

O coração de Bella Batia fortemente. Ela já não sentia frio. Seu calor penetrou em sua carne. Correndo uma mão sob o seu casaco, ela sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele a queria. Ela lambeu seus lábios, enquanto sua cabeça abaixou lentamente. Oh, senhor. Estou sonhando? Isso está realmente acontecendo?

O ding das portas do elevador os afastou separamente. Felizmente, o saguão estava quase vazio e o manobrista não levantou uma sobrancelha em seu traje. Ela presumiu que ele tivesse visto o suficiente esta noite.

Suspirando, Bella estirou na cadeira luxuosa, aquecida. Ela nunca foi mais do que apreciadora dos gostos de Edward por carros. O motor ronronou quando ele fundiu no tráfico pesado do centro da cidade.

- Estou contente que as janelas são bem escuras"

- Eu também. Tire seu top - ele exigiu.

- O quê?

- Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que me fez. Oferecendo você mesma como minha escrava do sexo completo, com um chicote - Seus olhos relampejaram do tráfico até ela.

- Era uma piada - Ela mexeu no banco buscando uma posição que aliviaria a dor em suas partes baixas.

- Eu não estou rindo e nenhum dos outros homens naquela sala - Edward parou o carro em um estacionamento quase vazio e desligou o motor.

- Edward Anthony Cullen!

- Você me chamou Mestre, mais cedo.

- Eu... uh...

- É muito tarde, você libertou a besta e agora ele quer jogar.

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpem por não ter postado ontem... mas fiquei sem tempo nenhum e a noite acabei saindo (as vezes mereço também né!?)... Mas me falem ai... Até eu iria querer desperta essa "besta" de Edward!!!! Não!?!?!

Podem ser poucas reviews... mas adorei cada uma delas... Estou feliz que estão gostando!!!.. Bjão especial pra: Luana Cullen, lorena, Nikki C., angel matos, GiiFranca. Respondendo a GiiFranca Ed vegetariano.!...

Bom vo pedir de nvoo... me deixem reviewssss... *-* Agora começam as partes "hots" da fic xD... Vamos ver... se der tento atualizar amanha.! Bjus!!!


	5. Capítulo 4

_- É muito tarde, você libertou a besta e agora ele quer jogar._

**Capítulo 4**

As moedas no top de Bella chacolharam quando Edward a puxou em seu colo. O volante preso em suas costas a apertou contra ele. Bella lutou para respirar, o cheiro inebriante de excitação pairando pesado no ar.

- Edward – ela gemeu.

Escavando embaixo de sua jaqueta, suas mãos foram rapidamente para seu tórax fortemente musculoso. Ela sentia seus músculos definidos, por cima da camisa de seda. Deslocando-se, ela tentou ficar mais íntima.

- O chicote está me espetando.

Uma gargalhada rouca irrompeu de seus lábios. Ele passou a cauda do chicote contra seu braço.

- Isso não é o chicote.

- Oh! – Ela sentiu um calor subir em suas bochechas, enquanto sua feminilidade molhou com necessidade.

- Maldição, eu desejava que estivessemos em qualquer outra lugar, menos neste carro. – Ele disse ajeitando-se melhor embaixo dela, gemendo. Envolvendo a mão em seus cabelos, ele puxou sua cabeça para trás e tomou sua boca em um beijo que era quase brutal com intensidade.

Não existia um pingo de protesto nela quando ele lutou com sua língua. Um grunido estrondou em seu tórax enquanto ele devorava sua boca. Girando-a em seu colo, ele esfregou sua ereção contra seu estômago nu. Sua outra mão embalou seu seio esquerdo e seu dedo polegar mergulhou debaixo do top. Agarrando seus ombros, ela gemeu debaixo de seus çábios quando calor não diluído rugiu através de suas veias rapidamente, amortecendo entre suas coxas.

Empurrando em sua boca, ela ofegou para respirar.

Edward descansou sua testa contra a dela enquanto seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

- Eu sabia que você ia ser incrível – Ele gemeu.

- Estamos queimando juntos.

Inclinando a cabeça, pousou seu olhar faminto nela. – E só vai ficar melhor.

- Eu não posso imaginar – Ela ofegou.

- Eu quero que você dance só pra mim, e que faça isso nua me deixando ver estes peitos saltando e agitando enquanto você se move. – Ambas as mãos moveram para embalar seus seios.

Bella gemeu, seu corpo derreteu em baixo do seu toque.

- Então, quando se curvar e se oferecer pra mim, eu tomarei você como nunca antes. Farei de você irrevogavelmente minha. – Dentes afiados beliscaram seu pescoço.

- Oh meus Deus. Eu não posso...

Edward estalou seu chicote contra sua coxa, e ela saltou.

- Não me faça repreender você.

O chicote crepitou, mas não chegou a doer. O coração de Bella pulou em seu peito – Mas....

- Você está dizendo que não me quer? Está dizendo que não está molhada pra mim? Que não me quer dentro de você?

Bella olhou fixamente incapaz de responder.

Sua mão abaixou para seu montículo. – Você nega o quão molhada está pra mim? Se não quiser, admita isso, e isto termina agora. – a voz de Edward era firme e sem vacilar.

Sua intenção era de reivindicá-la como sua companheira hoje à noite, e ele tinha que estas certo de que ela estaria com ele todo o caminho. Uma vez que ele a fizer sua, não teria como voltar atrás.

- Eu.... – ela lambeu os lábios – Eu quero você.

Um grunido baixo emanou de sua garganta. O farol de um carro girou, relampejou através de seu rosto iluminando seus olhos em um brilho estranho.

Ea saltou quando a porta da casa de Edward fechou atrás dela.

- Eu uh... você trouxe os relatórios para casa.

Edward agitou sua cabeça quando um sorriso arrastou no canto de sua boca.

Lambeando os lábios secos, ela estreitou seu olhar no rosto dele – Não havia nenhum problema com o contrato do Emmet, não é?

Sorriso de Edward alargou – O problema é que quero você demais.

As moedas do top tiniram quando ela virou para encará-lo – Isso não é um problema.

- É quando você está em uma sala cheia de pessoas – Ele deu um passo mais perto dela.

- Estamos sozinhos agora – Ela sussurrou.

- Sim estamos – Tomando sua mão, ele a levou para o quarto. Bella tinha estado na casa dele antes, em raras ocasiões para deixar ou pegar documentos. Hoje à noite com as luzes escurecidas, a sala parecia menor, mais aconchegante. Era um quarto masculino. Obviamente, ele contratou um decorador profissional para fundir a decoração moderna com silenciosas, cores neutras para dar a sala uma sensação de relaxamento e conforto.

Levando-a para o sofá, ele parou – Sente-se. Vou pegar uma bebida.

Bella suspirou quando se sentou no macio sofá de camurça. Edward estava sem o paletó, e Bella apreciou a vista impressionante de seu traseiro apertado enquanto ele se moveu em direção ao bar.

- Se bem me lembro, você gosta de um Fuzzy Navel*

- O que? – disse ela piscando surpresa.

- Tsk, tsk – ele balançou seu dedo de lá pra cá – Onde estava sua mente? Eu estava falando da bebida.

- Ah – Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu, Era óbvio que sua mente tinha viajado. Lançando seus sapatos, ela enrolou as pernas em cima do sofá.

Andando o comprimento do bar, Edward parou em frente de seu aparelho de som. Bella reconheceu a melodia sexy, muito parecida com a que ela tinha dançado na festa. Ela se sentou mais reta, sentindo-se nervosa. Será que ele realmente vai me pedir para dançar nua para ele?

Pegando suas bebidas, ele se virou em sua direção. Seu olhar perfurou-a quando ele se aproximou. A tensão da sala aumentou rapidamente. Seus dedos tremiam quando ela agarrou o vidro, e seu drink derramou em sua mão.

- Desculpa – ela se desculpou por sua falta de jeito.

- Você está nervosa?

- Eu deveria estar? – ela perguntou. Estava determinada a não mostrar seu nervosismo.

Edward fechou os lábios enquanto pegava sua gravata. Afroxou o nó, deslizando a gravata para tira-la e desabotou a camisa algumas polegadas. – Não se importa se eu ficar confortável, não é?

- Não por isso – ela queria que ele a tirasse completamente fora. Ela só podia imaginar os músculos ondulados debaixo da seda branca.

Soltando o chicote do cinto, ele deixou cair no sofá – Eu gosto do meu presente.

Levantando o chicote, ela deixou a cauda suave arrastar ao longo de sua coxa. – Isso foi uma piada, você sabe.

- Eu lhe disse. Nada que você fez esta noite foi uma piada.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero... – seus lábios encolhido no canto – Para começar, quero a minha dança particular.

*Fuzzy Navel: Um tipo de drink feito com vodka de pêssego, rum e suco de laranja.

* * *

**N/A**: Atualizando!... Ainda bem que estão gostando... apesar de não ter muitas reviews, a fic tem sido bastante acessada... Todos que estão lendo, obrigadinha!. Quem está comentando (angel matos, Luana Cullen, Acsa Cullen) o que estão achando, Muitooooooo obrigadinha!..

Acham que deu uma esquentada?!?

Ainda estou precisando de alguém pra me ajudar como Beta reader!... mandem email pra grace*.*gc**gmail*.*com (Tirem os "*")

**Me façam feliz!! e mais animada com a fic!!!... deixem reviews!...**


	6. Finalizando

**Finalizando essa Fic**

Fiquei sabendo hoje, que tinha uma pessoa já fazendo adaptação desse livro, mesmo eu fazendo bastante alterações (Ex. como no livro original o protagonista (Edward ) é um lobisomem) e mais alguns detalhes... Não acho certo continuar... como ela começou fazendo a mais tempo que eu comecei, vou deixa-la terminar a história... Quem quiser acompanhar:

http*:*/*/*www*.*orkut*.*com*.*br*/*Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5417956881465549458&na=4

Copie no navegador, e tire os "*"

Estarei fazendo uma nova adaptação, assim que tiver com tudo certo eu atualizo essa aqui mesmo passando o link.

Brigada por me acompanharem!... Bjs!


	7. Nova Adaptação

NOVA ADAPTAÇÃO: **Somente uma semana**

Depois de concordar com um casamento sem amor, Isabella Swan precisava sentir o sabor do verdadeiro desejo, ao menos uma vez na vida. E um barman sexy pareceu-lhe o homem perfeito para amar e depois deixar para trás.

Leia mais Link: http*:*/*/*www*.*fanfiction*.*net/s/5703681/1/Somente_uma_semana

Tirem os "*"


	8. Capítulo 5

- Eu quero... – seus lábios encolhido no canto – Para começar, quero a minha dança particular.

Capítulo 5

Bella tremeu quando ele sentou próximo a ela no sofá e tomou o drink de sua mão, colocando em cima da mesa perto de onde estava o dele.

- Você dança graciosamente. Quem te ensinou? – Ele perguntou virando-se pra ela.

Sua mão quente acariciando seu ombro enquanto ele alisou seu cabelo, ela estremeceu mais uma vez.

- Obrigada. Aprendi no Estúdio de Dança Hera. – Ela tragou profundamente esperando que ele não percebesse o quão nervosa ele a fazia sentir-se.

- Eu estava com ciúmes dos outros homens assistindo você – Confessou bem próximo ao seu ouvindo. A fazendo acelerar mais uma vez a respiração, sentindo a respiração dele a deixar arrepiada.

- Eu estava dançando só pra você.

- Eu sei – Ele foi aproximando sua mão de seus peitos, que apertavam dolorosamente com a excitação. Com um movimento rápido, ele soltou o gancho que prendia seu top na frente.

- Edward – Seus dedos nervosos cobriram os dele. Suas pálpebras pesadas, levantando seu olhar para encontrar o dela.

- Agora você vai dançar só pra mim. Só meus olhos vão ver como você dança maravilhosamente.

- Eu.... eu não tenho certeza....

-Sshhhh.... – Ela fechou seus olhos e inclinou sua cabeça pra trás enquanto ele tirava seu top e deslizava suas mãos por seus braços. – Você é a visão mais bonita que eu já vi.

Ela ofegou audivelmente, quando ele se inclinou para frente e seu hálito quente chegavam próximo de seus mamilos intumescido. Quando ele tocou suavemente um mamilo com a ponta de sua língua, ela não conseguiu reprimir um gemido gutural. Sentindo seus lábios molhados e quentes fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo e amamentando-se dele.

Soltando o chicote, ela agarrou seus cabelos com as duas mãos e segurou-o contra seu peito.

- Oh Deus! – Ela gemia, seu clitóris pulsando no ritmo da sucção. Luxúria pura a bateu e ela aumentou o volume de seus gemidos, quase gritando. Nunca em toda sua vida, tinha sentindo essa necessidade.

Ofegante, ele beijou seus seios – Quero ver esses belos seis enquanto você dança pra mim.

Levantando sua cabeça, seu olhar penetrou seu estado deslumbrado. Bella lambeu seus lábios.

- Certo – Ela movimentou a cabeça em acordo. Qualquer coisa, ela faria qualquer coisa para agradá-lo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça dando sorriso lento e sexy. Subindo, a puxou do sofá a colocando de pé. Roçando seus lábios em um beijo doce. Depois sentou-se no sofá, se acomodando do modo que melhor podia vê-la.

Com uma respiração profunda, Bella moveu-se para o centro da sala. Seus pés descalços sobre o tapete de pelúcia. Ficando de costas pra ele, e deixando-se levar pelo ritmo da música.

Virando-se, viu que ele a olhava com extrema atenção. Seus olhos verdes flamejaram quando ela deu uma sacudida extra na parte superior do seu corpo.

Seu sangue era como lava derretida. Bella estava diante dele nua da cintura pra cima.

Vendo-a balançando os seios enquanto dançava sensualmente, ativou ainda mais seu desejo, a necessidade. Obsessivamente, ele a olhava. Era mais que uma incrível luxúria, ele queria mais que seu corpo, queria sua alma para sempre entrelaçada com a dele.

Resmungando baixinho para controlar seus pensamentos, seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao perceber que uma tonalidade rosa espalhando-se na pele dela. E mesmo assim ela dançava com uma precisão sedutora.

Seu quadril balançava e mergulhava no ritmo da música. Os músculos magros ondulavam enquanto ela dança. Ele queria aquelas pernas enroscadas em torno dele enquanto ele se empurra-se dentro de sua úmida gruta. Ela o queria também, ele podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

Um rosnado baixo saindo de sua garganta. Sem tirar os olhos de sua atraente ex-secretária, ele desabotoou e tirou o resto da camisa. Passou a mão ao longo de seu abdome. Porra, ela era quente, seus olhos se estreitaram famintos, enquanto a observava.

A cada mergulho do quadril, cada sacudida de seu traseiro enviava um dardo de energia diretamente em seu membro. MERDA! Ela o estava matando. Levou todo o seu controle para não joga-la no sofá. Ficava imaginando ela deitada no sofá em baixo dele, enquanto a preenchia com seu pênis. Correndo a palma da mão sobre o comprimento de seu membro, viu o brilho nos olhos dela o observando. Ele teve o suficiente.

Rosnando, ficou de pé rapidamente e foi atrás de sua presa. Ela percebeu que ele vinha em sua direção, e não tirou os olhos de cada movimento que ele fazia. Até que ele se posicionou atrás dela.

- Continua – Ele sussurrou enquanto a pressionava por trás. Acariciando seu corpo, ele envolveu um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Com passos lentos, ele a guiou em uma versão muito mais erótica da dança. Sentindo seu suave cheiro junto com a excitação, fazendo seus sentidos gritarem por necessidade dela. Empurrou seu pênis contra ela, escutando aquele coração disparar.

- Edward.

Ele tirou o cabelo dela de sua nuca, e lambeu a carne fresca, perfumada e tentadora e a sentiu ficando arrepiada.

- Você me quer?

- Sim – Ela sussurrou, incapaz de falar mais alto.

Colocando suas mãos sobre suas coxas tentadoras, ele ia em direção ao gancho de sua saia de dança, soltando-o. A saia de lenços caiu a seus pés, deixando-a só com um fio dental. Arfando quando ele passou as mãos ao longo de suas nádegas, cremosas e arredondadas.

- Linda – Ele a queria mais que qualquer coisa.

Quase se deixando cair de tento desejo, inalou aquele aroma delicioso que só ele tinha, se esforçando para controlar seu desejo desenfreado. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ele traçou a curva de seu traseiro com um dedo.

- Por favor – Ela gemeu.

- Bella – ele gemeu também, suas mãos agora acariciavam suas coxas, seus dedos polegares chegando próximo o seu pulsante centro. – Você está tão molhada – Ele podia perder-se aqui mesmo, entre suas coxas, tão facilmente como tinha perdido seu coração pra ela há meses atrás.

- Oh meu... Oh! – Bella ofegou quando ele deslizou seu dedo dentro de sua minúscula calcinha, suas coxas tremiam – Eu não posso...

- Você pode – Sua excitação facilitando quando ele deslizou ao longo de suas dobras aquecidas. Ela estava quente, necessitada e ele não podia esperar para enterrar-se naquele calor acolhedor – Você me quer?

- Sim – ela respondeu, afirmando com a cabeça.

Ela estava madura e pronta para ele quando imergiu seu dedo em sua boceta. Ela gemeu mais e curvou-se pra trás. Estava tão apertada e molhada. Ela não era virgem, mas ele soube que a muito tempo ela não tinha relações com ninguém. Ela teve um amante quando começou a trabalhar pra ele, mas aquela relação terminou depressa e desde então não existiu mais ninguém. Ele teria sentido o cheiro de outro homem nela.

- Oh Deus, Edward. – Ela se movia contra sua mão.

Ele segurou seus ávidos quadril e a abaixou em cima do sofá. Se esticando um pouco mais e pegando o chicote.

- É hora de você aprender as conseqüências de sua oferta.

* * *

N/A: Gente brigada por querem que eu continue... fiquei muito feliz por terem deixado mensagens... Realmente minha fic está bem diferente em alguns pontos... Estou tentando colocar esse cap. on desde sexta.... só consegui hj!...

ME DEIXEM REVIEWS??? Plx.! Bjus !!!


End file.
